


Life Is Illogical

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: So after so many years together on the Enterprise, Kirk and Spock has grown ever so closer together. Spock only smiles and eyes light up for Jim. As the same in return. However, when a new enemy takes one of them away, it's up to the other to play hero and save them. Is it really a threat? Why did this enemy take them? Find out soon in...Life Is illogical.(I suck at this summary thing, just read the story)





	Life Is Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. If you want me to write you a fanfiction of these two (a new one or one involving this story) send me a message and we'll talk.

Kirk sat in the captain's chair staring out into the vast majority of space. Wondering how others wouldn't go mad sitting in this chair. He took up the job with pride and envied the stars out there. Spock stood by his side, quite content with where he was standing being only a couple short inches away from Jim. He hadn't even realized lately how close the two of them had been. Kirk took a glance at Spock taking in the site he saw before him. Tall, strong, determined, mind set...focused...and of course who couldn't look at the Vulcan's ass? Jim thought he was being sly about it. Until Uhura cleared her throat making Kirk look away, and Spock to turn towards her. "Yes Lieutenant?" Spock respond though she shook her head "No, it's nothing. Had a tickle in my throat is all." Spock suggested she'd see Doctor McCoy. Though she brushed it off as nothing then went back to work reassuring him if it happened again she would.

"Spock?" Kirk asked getting the Vulcan's attention. That was until the ship thrashed around for a brief moment signaling an attack. One of the others spoke up saying they were being under attack. Cheklov said the enemy was invisible and the voice was inaudible. Spock gripped the captain's chair as the ship itself shook. Kirk helped Spock to steady him along with himself. "Update!" Kirk ordered as Spock held on but regained himself wondering who attacked them and why. Then some child appeared on the screen almost as if on cue. "Hello Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, also the crew it's very nice to meet you. I didn't meant to run my ship into yours, I'm still learning to steer it." The young girl had human like skin. And amazing blue (left), and green (right) eyes that were so striking, it was almost unreal. Her hair was as green as her eyes and faded to brown at the tips. Another young girl stood next to her appearing as age eleven the same as the first girl that spoke. This one had sky blue hair with hot pink eye (Left) and golden yellow (right). "Our names are Luna and Lovna, we're here to greet you to our planet. We'd love it if you could visit." The first girl spoke adding in "We came to greet you more elegantly, but I don't drive very well yet. I'm not twelve." Luna spoke pouting.

Kirk, confused by this, as children were asking him and his crew to join them? For what? "Oh but you don't need to dress up unless you wish. We have a banquet laid out and ready for your arrival. We just had to wait and locate your heat signatures. Plus there is a space storm coming soon, we'd like to be out of the clear by then if we could." Lovna spoke up being really shy about speaking to others. Kirk looked to Spock "Would you angels give us a moment to talk this over?" he said looking back at them as they nodded turning the screen off for privacy. "Spock what do you think?" Kirk thought it was a bad idea and it seemed so did the crew. Then again they were just children after all, what harm could there be.


End file.
